Slip
by lunarsolaces
Summary: Instead of Itachi, Sasuke develops the sickness. That being said, it is much more severe than it's counterpart AU. Where the sky truly is the limit, how far will Sasuke reach for revenge? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.


"Ni-saaaaaaaan!" Sasuke crowed, radiating the unacceptable joy throughout the Uchiha compound. His bag bounced miserably at Sasuke's side.

The little boy's steps pounded the wooden floor as he ran to his role model. The one person who held everything he dreamed to become, Itachi Uchiha, his own brother! The extended roof could only shade out so much sunlight, Sasuke skidded abruptly, peering around the corner on where a series of clangs and thuds could be heard.

Itachi was twirling above the Uchiha training grounds, several Kunai at hand. Sasuke observed in awe, fortunate to have been witnessing such a spectacle. His brother's hands were only blurs, chipping away the wood on the targets with deadly accuracy.

"Woah! Can you show me teach how you do that Ni-san?!" The younger Uchiha applauded rapidly.

Itachi landed, kicking up a ring of dust, "Sasuke, what are you doing at this time of day?" Brushing off the dirt, he approached his enthusiastic brother.

Sasuke being as he was, was eager to learn the cool trick his brother just did, "They released us early," His eyes shined over, "Can you teach me, Ni-san?"

"Maybe later," Itachi attempted the usual prod on the head, missing Sasuke's forehead as his younger brother ducked.

Despite the fact Itachi plainly denied his plea, Sasuke was a stubborn one, "You always say that! Don't tell me you're busy again!" There went Itachi's excuse down the drain, "Father hates me anyways, you're the only one who thinks I can throw a Kunai properly."

At this, the elder Uchiha's heart softened a bit. The contempt of Fugaku Uchiha was not old news, after finding out his second son would be spending a brief amount of time in this world was not helping. Unsurprisingly, the Head of the Uchiha kept his son's plight a secret, not wanting any attention being drawn on the weakness of Sasuke.

Yet he refused to treat his Otuoto with anything but a solid, cold glare. Sasuke possibly reminding Fugaku it was too good to be true to have two prodigies to carry on the family crest.

Mikoto insisted her husband to at least consider training Sasuke a little, but this idea was rejected, his reasoning: the little Uchiha wouldn't be able to utilize any of his hard work when he turned 14.

Time was that short.

_**O.O.O**_

Where was his little brother? The situation was dire, Itachi had just slaughtered everyone of his traitorous clanmates, even the innocents and time was slipping through his bloodied fingertips.

He needed to have a private conversation with his little brother about timing one day.

Strolling across the ominous shadows thrown by the eerily silent buildings, Itachi slinked into a nearby children's park Sasuke liked. Maybe Otuoto was there.

"Uchiha Itachi, why is there blood on your katana?" An ANBU team whisked in front of Itachi.

Activating his sharingan, he hissed, "That concerns none of you... Where is my brother?" If ANBU were able to find him so quickly, was it possible they were here in the first place? What would draw such elite personals to a playground of all places? The Uchiha's mind whirred and clicked together pieces.

"We asked you a question. If you are unwilling to answer, we must-" Itachi blitzed, heading straight toward the leader. The Uchiha unsheathed his blade, the lead shinobi raised his arms to guard his chest. Itachi took a giant leap, using the arms to vault him into the air. Slashing an arc through the arm of a rear guard (with a Canary mask), he grabbed the throat of another (Itachi recognized him as Bear) and took off with his hostage at an unbelievable pace.

"He's heading towards the Hokage's tower!"

Itachi shunshinned out, it took a while to lose the ANBU though, by then the squad had alerted every member of Konoha's militia to be on a look for a suspicious Uchiha. Slamming Bear against the rock wall of Hokage Mountain, Itachi snarled, "What happened while I was gone?"

Avoiding eye contact, the ANBU kept his lips sealed.

"What about this?" The Elder Uchiha's voice was at an inaudible whisper, "What happened to my** brother**?" Silence filled the air, huffing, Itachi brought out a Kunai. He plunged it into Bear's shoulder, tearing away the ANBU's mask. The Uchiha forcefully gazed deeply into the depths of his victim's eyes, bringing out information through torture.

Itachi dropped his Kunai. Racing to the hospital.


End file.
